Devices for preparing infusions, typically tea makers are known devices in the state of the art where tea leaves are typically introduced in a first compartment comprising a filter such that when water is passed through this first compartment, the filtered fluid obtained is conveyed into a second compartment, from where tea is poured from a dedicated outlet. However, these devices have to be cleaned after each use and are not disposable or suitable for one-use only.
Tea bags made of a porous filter paper, silk or food grade plastic, sealed together to conform a bag comprising inside its volume tea leaves, herbal leaves or spices are also common in the state of the art, and perform the function of tea infusers. When these tea bags are introduced in hot water and are kept inside for a certain period of time, depending on the infusion characteristics, the tea beverage is brewed. These tea bags are disposable but are not so convenient for the consumer, who needs to invest quite some time to prepare the beverage and also needs to squeeze the tea bag before putting it away, resulting in a process which is both cumbersome and time consuming.
Using capsules comprising tea or herbal leaves inside through which water would be injected to brew the beverage also presents several disadvantages, such as the time needed to prepare a beverage, for example, the cost of the capsules and the packaging space needed to arrange and keep these capsules.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a disposable flexible pack from which infusion beverages can be produced in a reduced time, where recipes and infusion parameters are automatically adapted such that the beverage preparation is optimized. Moreover, the pack needs to be easy to use, clean and requiring the least of input operations from the side of the consumer.
The present invention comes to provide a solution to the above-described needs, as it will be further explained. The invention also aims at other objects and particularly at the solution of other problems as will appear in the rest of the present description.